everafteraufandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
There are seven known types of magic in the Ever After High realm, they are listed bellow. Also be sure to check out the 'Character Magic Guide' to see ever character's magic. Dark Sorcery The character can do anything they want with the magic as long as they are using it for selfish reasons, if they try to use magic to help another it will fail in catastrophic ways. Dark Magic can still be used for good just the user has to be unaware that they are doing something good or selfless with the magic. The magic will always fail if the user knows that they are trying to do something good with it. Basically dark magic will do what you want as long as you think you are using it for either selfish, cruel or mean reasons though the strength of the effects depend on the original strength of your magic.. Example: I spill a drink on your shirt and try to use dark magic to clean it, it would fail catastrophically such as the shirt would spontaneously combust or grow a mouth and eat its wearer. But if I spill a drink on my shirt the magic would clean it with no problems because I'm using the magic for selfish purposes. If someone tricks me into thinking that cleaning your shirt will somehow benefit me or is somehow being mean or cruel to you then the magic will also work properly. Notable Users * Circe Gothel * Emerald Wicked * Faybelle Thorn * Ginger Breadhouse * Mousades King * Nessie Wicked * Raven Queen * Zyny Yaga Light Fairy The character can do anything as they want with the magic as long as they are doing it for selfless reasons and someone else made a wish to them for it. Also the magic will always have a limit. Example: Farrah Goodfairy can grant any wish people ask her to but she can't grant her own wishes, the wish can't be something malicious and the magic will only stay in effect up until midnight as well as she needs a base to work her magic around (marbles become balloons, pumpkins become carriages, ext.) Notable Users * Farrah Goodfairy * SweetCherry Plum * Xena Star Princess The character will always be naturally graceful, beautiful, have perfect hair and clothes. They are able to semi-communicate with animals via song. Example: In the book Briar holds a party and wants the birds to sing along with the music when she sings to ask them they begin to decorate the party instead and when she asks Apple to ask them they begin to frantically try and save her from a non-existent threat. Ashlynn is the only known character who can fluently communicate with animals. * Abel White * Apple White * Ashlynn Ella * Briar Beauty * Caring Charming * Cassiopeia Polar * Charity Charming * Courageous Charming * Crystal Winter * Duchess Swan * Elena Avalon * Fairest Charming * Holly O'Hair * Justine Dancer * Kinko Hime * Malika Saab * Meeshell Mermaid * Misty Floats * Nina Thumbalina * Poppy O'Hair * Rosabella Beauty Charming The character will be naturally charming, have an amazing smile, and people will naturally listen to them. Charmings are the only characters that can slay magical creatures using non-magical weapons. They have internal damsels-in-distress sense where they unconsciously (or consciously depending on how well trained they are at using their powers) will find and rescue damsels-in-distress. They also each have an armament that can only be used by them. Every Charming when they are born has an armament made for them by special craftsmen, these armaments can only be used by Charming's or rather they turn into armaments by absorbing the magic from a Charming as they grow up. The armament in its dormant form usually takes a form of something that is always carried by them. A Charming can only choose their armaments active form once and then it will permanently have this as its active form. An armament can stay in its active form permanently and is indestructible. It is a Charming's most powerful ability. Examples: A charming can be walking around aimlessly and they come across a damsel-in-distress or they for some reason have the urge to throw out their arms and a girl will fall into them saving her from her very bloody demise of falling. (This is not canon) Daring Charming always carries around a mirror and never goes anywhere without it. It has the charming family crest on its back. One day Daring is in a life and death situation and needs a shield really badly so he decides to make his armaments active form a shield. So the mirror grows to become this big floating shield that guards him any attack that comes at him is negated and then reflected back at 100x the original power. Or maybe the mirror multiplies into a ton of floating mirrors that guard him from all sides and reflect back any attacks at 50x the original power and will always have the family crest on it. Notable Users * Caring Charming * Charity Charming * Courageous Charming * Daring Charming * Darling Charming * Dexter Charming * Fairest Charming * Fragile Charming * Good-Enough Charming * Hairy Charming * Heroic Charming * Stoic Charming Wonderland Madness Wonderlandians each have a magic that is as wacky and zany as the land they live in. Each of them have their own magic, similar to character magic, but at the same time their magic bends, weaves, changes and melds together following its own rules so it is catagorized as its own magic. Examples: See character magic guide for examples. Notable Users * Alister Wonderland * Anastasia Hearts * April Hare * Arslan Narnia * Bunny Blanc * Butterfly Smoke * Chase Redford * Courtly Jester * Crystal Gilded * Kitty Cheshire * Lizzie Hearts * Madeline Hatter * Ozzie Ozborn * Scarlet Nightshade * Vordan Jabberwack * Vordani Jabberwack * Vordzina Jabberwack Character Magic that is unique to a certain character or role that someone is destined to have. Sometimes this magic is shared due to strange circumstances such as two people sharing the same destiny (see Holly & Poppy). Examples: See character magic guide for examples. Notable Users All characters have 'Character' magic. Angel/Holy (This is not canon and is only used in our RP, canonically there are angels that live in the city in the clouds but as none have really been introduced yet we are only speculating on the type of magic they would have since we have angel OCs) Angels have access to holy magic which allows them to heal, preform small miracles, have limited control over the elements,as well as communicate with all beings and vaguely sense people's intentions. Every angel once per reincarnation is able to choose one mortal to watch over and become their guardian angel. The act of becoming a guardian angel is not only used to form bonds with special mortals but also acts as a test for both the mortal and the angel, the better the angel protects his charge and keeps them away from sins and evil the higher the angel's status becomes and the better the charge resists evils and temptations the better the charge's chances are of becoming an angel. When they become a guardian angel they unlock certain abilities and are always able to know where their charge is and how they are doing, the strength of this ability varies based on how strong the connection is between the two or the faith of the charge. The Guardian angel is able to share their luck with their charge and the two will share a mark that grows bigger as their connection increases, it can only be seen by angels and fallen angels. When a charge becomes an angel after death it works like reincarnation and the charge will lose all memories they had as a mortal and be retaught in the ways of an angel. The purer and kinder the soul of the charge was at death the higher status they will have when reincarnated as an angel. Every angel when first created will separate a small part of their soul and create a kwami, then as time went by the kwami's part of the soul will grow until it became its own fully fleshed out being but the connection between the angel and their kwami will never break. Kwamis act as batteries storing up an angel's excess magic and then releasing the magic when the angel needs it to do miracles and other magical acts. When an angel needs to pull out all of their power with no stops they will have their kwami go into an active form that acts like an armour and allows them access to extreme amounts of power and skills for as long as there is magic still stored in the kwami. When an angel is in the middle of reincarnation their kwami will store their memories, skills and magic until the angel is fully matured and rested enough to retake their duties. A kwami can also replenish its reserves of magic by eating a very specific type of food that varies from kwami to kwami, the is the only food a kwami will ever eat. Specific named angels each have character magic due to the fact that they are roles (Basically we are using angel's from mythology and so they have specific magics) Example: See character magic guide for examples. Notable Users * C.A. Cupid * Gabriel Arch * Lucifer Arch * Micheal Arch * Viveka Rothbart Fae Each fae is able to control an element, They are able to change and throw their voices as well as disguise as humans, they are naturally beautiful, they are able to talk to animals, and depending on their level in the midsummer’s court they are able to control varying degrees of magic Example: See character magic guide for examples. Notable Users * Courageous Charming * Jericho Mothias * Raven Goodfellow * Tiny Rosefae Category:Magic Category:Navigation